


Cat Chronicles 3 - Fur

by Tyrelingkitten



Series: Cat Chronicles [3]
Category: Natsume Yuujinchou
Genre: Cat, Community: 500themes, Cute, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-20
Updated: 2012-05-20
Packaged: 2017-11-05 16:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/408452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyrelingkitten/pseuds/Tyrelingkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsume makes a comment about Nyanko-sensei fur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat Chronicles 3 - Fur

**Author's Note:**

> Totally random but the 500 themes challenge was calling out to me.
> 
> Theme: #276 Castles in the sky (something impossible; illusion)

**__**   
  
**\- Fur -**

 

**  
**

Natsume has been staring at him with an odd expression for a while. As if he's troubled with something; as if he's trying to hide something big from Madara's keen cat eyes; as if he's hesitating between wanting to confess something out loud and keeping whatever it is locked up in the back of his throat.

 

 

This is not a good sign.

 

 

Has the boy done something without considering the consequences to his very being? Has he done something troublesome again, like say, ending up as part of the foodchain of ayakashi that's not called Madara?

 

 

Stupid human.

 

 

Madara narrowed his eyes at Natsume when he gave him another odd look. Just a tilt of his head to one side and then Natsume would focus his eyes back to his notebook, not even that bothered that Madara was studying his movements with his cat eyes.

 

 

"Out with it, Natsume. If something is bothering you that much, you might as well tell me. Your creepy looks unnerve me."

 

 

It took a minute or two, before Natsume gave up pretending he hadn't heard him.

 

 

He turned his attention back to Madara, looking thoughtful and a bit wistful for some reason.

 

 

"I've been thinking-," Natsume trailed off.

 

 

"What about?"

 

 

"I've been thinking...," Natsume repeated. "... if I can bath you in black paint."

 

 

Madara blinked at him, horrified. "What? Why?"

 

 

"You might look cuter in black. Like that Kuroi-neko," Natsume pointed out.

 

 

Madara sputtered in shock. Gaping.

 

 

"I'll give you cute." Narrowing his eyes, he bristled his fur, jumped out of the opened window and rolled around in Touko's garden for a few minutes and started shedding the mudpiles on Natsume's floor.

 

 

The only answer he received was an even annoying Natsume and a big glowing bump on his head.


End file.
